


Пусть будет сюрприз

by deva_gor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Меньше в моем пораженье стыда, чем в боренье – почета. (Овидий. Метаморфозы)





	Пусть будет сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Тони – просто Тони
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Assholes 2019 в рамках Зимней ФБ (спецквест, задание: «Метаморфозы»)
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету Sacvina_Jane
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено
> 
> является продолжением истории "Безделица" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500104
> 
> картинка - вдохновение http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/4/6/3046664/86264783.jpg

* * *

  
Когда его окружили головорезы из личного отряда Роджерса, Тони понял, что это конец: он всё-таки добегался. Справедливости ради следует отметить, что поначалу, когда вся эта история только набирала обороты, он не воспринял происходящее всерьёз. Потому что, несмотря на более чем заслуженную славу плейбоя, Тони вовсе не мечтал однажды стать предметом амурного интереса Капитана Гидры – едва ли не самого влиятельного и опасного человека их мира. Положа руку на сердце, у этого образчика сурового порядка вообще сложно было заподозрить наличие личной жизни. То есть, рассуждая логически, Стивен Роджерс, несомненно, был весьма привлекательным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил, но всё это меркло на фоне мундира, который он, наверняка, не снимал и в помывочной. Потому что во имя собственного спокойствия Тони не собирался допускать даже мысли об обнажённом Капитане – кто знает, ходили слухи, что тот едва ли не душу читает на расстоянии, а Тони и так хватало проблем.  
  
Капитана Гидру боялись, им восхищались, его ненавидели… Но вожделеть? Никогда, спасибо за предложение! Собственно, что-то вроде этого Тони и брякнул в ответ на более чем прозрачный намёк, сорвавшийся однажды с этих неуступчивых губ, привычных отдавать приказы, но никак не просить.  
  
Ему бы стоило понять сразу, что Капитану Гидре не отказывают.  
  
Роджерс повёл осаду крепости Тони по всем правилам военного искусства. Наверное, в его представлении происходящее именовалось ритуалом ухаживания. Капитан появлялся на всех мероприятиях, посещаемых Тони, обедал и ужинал в его любимых ресторанах, забронировал соседнюю ложу в опере… Старк Индастрис получила столько контрактов – и не только военных, – сколько Тони не мог бы вообразить даже в самых смелых мечтах! Разумеется, во всей этой бочке мёда немедленно нашлась хорошая такая ложка дёгтя: личная жизнь самого Тони сошла на нет. Глупо было надеяться, что интерес Роджерса будет долго оставаться незамеченным. Как итог – в один совсем не прекрасный момент Тони обнаружил, что не может даже снять проститутку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подцепить на ночь кого-то более приличного. С ним отказывались иметь дело все, кроме его собственных рук… Ну и Стивена Роджерса, разумеется, с которым не желал иметь ничего общего сам Тони.  
  
Возможно, не следовало пускать ситуацию на самотёк… Но именно так Тони всегда и поступал: игнорировал проблему в надежде, что та рассосётся сама по себе – рано или поздно, так или иначе.  
  
Конечно, если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то большинство проблем, успешно игнорируемых Тони, разрешались посредством вмешательства Пеппер. Милая, милая Пеппер… Которая прямо сейчас наслаждалась медовым месяцем с Хэппи на каком-то богом забытом тропическом острове – маленький райский уголок, затерянный на бескрайних просторах океана. И почему Тони не улетел вместе с ними? Он бы не помешал! Да они бы даже не заметили его присутствия, гуляя по кромке прибоя, с глупым видом держась за руки – или чем там обычно занимаются парочки во время медового месяца. Мажут друг друга мёдом? Пеппер бы подошло. Ей вообще всё шло – даже Хэппи… Всё, кроме самого Тони.  
  
За этими невесёлыми мыслями он почти не заметил дороги, хотя и не был лишён возможности наблюдать. Это было очень деликатное похищение: ни тебе заломленных рук, ни пакета на голову, ни даже завалящей повязки на глаза. Скорее походило на почётное сопровождение отрядом устрашающих телохранителей, но Тони не обманывался: это было именно похищение, насильственное лишение свободы. Свободы выбора, свободы перемещения, свободы слова, потому что слова как-то внезапно кончились, и в опустевшем сознании стало гулко и пыльно, как в доме, из которого вынесли всю мебель. Именно в этот момент перед ним распахнулась дверь остановившегося мгновение ранее автомобиля, выпуская к порогу основательного солидного дома, немного старомодного на вкус Тони, но не лишённого некоторого изящества, присущего вещам, отмеченным печатью безукоризненного вкуса.  
  
Их никто не встретил в холле. Дом был пуст, но несомненно обитаем. Не просто обитаем – основательно обжит, хотя стены и не покрывали многочисленные семейные фотографии. Правду выдавали мелкие детали вроде оставленной на подлокотнике удобного кресла книги, вчерашней газеты, сложенной так, чтобы было удобнее прочесть привлёкшую внимание заметку, да и запах – тающий отголосок мужского одеколона и чего-то тёплого, вроде свежего хлеба. Любопытство, присущее Тони, подняло голову, отмечая широкую лестницу с крепкими ступенями и отполированными прикосновениями перилами. Тонкий запах полироли отозвался в сердце воспоминаниями солнечного утра, матери за роялем у распахнутого окна, колышущегося на ветру тюля и мириада пылинок, танцующих в воздухе – так беспечно, так беззаботно… Тони непроизвольно потёр грудь, силясь изгнать мерзкое сосущее чувство одиночества.  
  
Они зашли в просторную спальню – явно гостевую, неуловимо безликую. При взгляде на широкую кровать Тони едва сдержал нервный смех: не к месту проснувшееся воображение подкинуло картинку того, как его сейчас выебут прямо здесь всем скопом, чтобы раздолбанная задница ещё долго напоминала о том, как следовало себя вести с всесильным мира сего. В дальнем конце комнаты открылась скрытая зеркальной панелью дверь, и Тони подтолкнули в спину – мягко, но настойчиво.  
  
Что ж, это была ванная комната – едва ли не повторяющая размером оставшуюся за спиной спальню. По крайней мере, здесь нашлось место не только для современной душевой кабины со множеством режимов, туалетного столика с раковинами, рассчитанными на двоих, унитаза с ретро-цепочкой слива и утопленной в пол ванной у окна во всю стену, но и для узенького диванчика, мягкостью форм и обивки приглашающего уделить ему хотя бы толику внимания. Мягко хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь, и Тони обернулся, ожидая, что его с какой-то целью оставили одного. Не тут-то было… Бандитского вида мордоворот с совершенно звериными жёлтыми глазами расслабленно подпирал дверь, отсекая пути отхода. Впрочем, Тони никогда не имел склонности к самоубийственным эскападам – прорываться к выходу было так же бесполезно, как пытаться выбить стекло огромного окна. Всё было бесполезно, каждый день, так глупо, так самоуверенно прожитый им с убеждённостью в собственной безопасности, лишь приближал этот миг абсолютной беспомощности. Тони будто наяву услышал шорох, с которым ссыпался песок, отсчитывающий последние мгновения его мнимой свободы.  
  
– Мистер Старк, – ленивые интонации хриплого голоса не могли скрыть цепкого взгляда, ни на секунду не выпускающего Тони из-под прицела. – Давайте не будем усложнять друг другу жизнь. Вы ведь не собираетесь наделать глупостей?  
  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что у нас с вами несколько отличается понятие глупостей, мистер? – Тони сдержал порыв обхватить себя руками, хоть как-то прикрыться от этого рентгеновского взгляда.  
  
– Рамлоу. Лейтенан Брок Рамлоу к вашим услугам, – ладонь, затянутая в перчатку с обрезанными пальцами, взлетела к виску, мордоворот небрежно отсалютовал Тони.  
  
– Не слишком приятно познакомиться, мистер Рамлоу, уж извините за откровенность, – Тони не удержался от шпильки, начиная нервно пританцовывать на месте.  
  
– Я понимаю. Вы, должно быть, несколько дезориентированы, но я постараюсь прояснить ситуацию. – Рамлоу как-то устало вздохнул, на мгновение становясь похожим на обычного человека, похлопал по многочисленным карманам, выуживая початую пачку сигарет, и прикурил от стальной зажигалки, ослепив Тони отскочившим от её бока солнечным зайчиком. – Как вы, должно быть, знаете, я и мои ребята подчиняемся лично Капитану Роджерсу. Дом, где мы находимся в настоящий момент, также принадлежит ему. Не будем играть в прятки и изображать недопонимание: коротко говоря, Стивен задолбался охаживать вас, мистер Старк. Побегали и довольно, вы достаточно набили себе цену. Можно с чистой совестью отправляться под венец.  
  
Тони подавился воздухом и мучительно закашлялся. На лице Рамлоу крупными буквами отобразилось всё, что он в данный момент думал о нём. Тот затушил сигарету прямо о кафельную стену и прицельным щелчком отправил окурок в корзину в углу.  
  
– Момент осознания, понимаю. А теперь не будете ли вы так любезны раздеться и лечь на этот диван? На бок, спиной ко мне, – не то чтобы уточнение сильно помогло Тони, буквально физически ощутившему, как воротник рубашки превращается в удавку, сжимаясь у горла.  
  
– Зачем? – Тони не узнал собственный голос.  
  
– Затем, что позже у вас не будет времени как следует подготовиться к тому, чтобы достойно встретить страсть дорогого супруга. Ложитесь, мистер Старк. Не усложняйте жизнь ни себе, ни мне. И отвернуться не просите – скоро вам будет не до моих незаинтересованных взглядов.  
  
Диванчик, ещё недавно показавшийся таким уютным, в восприятии Тони немедленно превратился в подобие дыбы. И на эту дыбу он должен был забраться добровольно? Да ни за что! Ответный взгляд Рамлоу подействовал не хуже ведра ледяной воды, и Тони потянул с плеч пиджак.  
  


***

  
  
  
Лёжа на боку, бездумно таращась в стену, он изо всех сил надеялся на то, что это всего лишь сон – вся его жизнь. А сам он только эмбрион, болтающийся в материнском животе, и мир, враждебный и непредсказуемый, бесконечно далёк от него. Ввинтившийся в задницу обильно смазанный наконечник клизмы развеял его заблуждение.  
  
Это было много, слишком много для него. Живот тянуло нестерпимо, Тони порывался вскочить, но оседал обратно, придавленный тяжёлой рукой, а позже уже боялся пошевелиться: казалось, стоило сдвинуться хоть на дюйм, и его вывернет, разорвёт, выплеснет прямо на мраморный пол, на ноги маячившего за спиной Рамлоу. Тони тихонечко заскулил – униженно, отчаянно, едва не плача от острого стыда и жалости к себе. Наконец, Рамлоу помог ему подняться и доковылять до унитаза, даже в этот момент не думая оставлять его в одиночестве. Терпеть было бесполезно, и Тони позволил всей тонне воды, по ощущениям заполнявшей его кишки, с рёвом извергнуться из своей задницы.  
  
Подмылся и снова лёг на диванчик он уже без возражений.  
  
Наверное, его задница не была такой чистой с момента рождения. Угнездившись в относительном уединении закрытой душевой кабины, Тони с остервенением намыливался, тщась соскрести с себя весь пережитой срам. Да он бы поселился под этими струями воды, если бы это помогло хоть немного. Рамлоу деликатно постучал в стекло дверцы, и Тони прикрутил вентиль.  
  
Пушистое полотенце приняло его в свои объятия, оберегая уже ненужную стыдливость. Тони обессилено присел на клятый диванчик – ноги почти не держали. Рядом плюхнулся тюбик смазки.  
  
– Справитесь сами, мистер Старк, или помочь? – Рамлоу глядел без интереса, не пытаясь уязвить, но от этого было не легче. Тони кивнул, не надеясь на голос, и с удивлением услышал в ответ удаляющиеся шаги. Его наконец-то предоставили самому себе.  
  
– Ну как там принцесса, Брок? – донеслось в распахнутую дверь  
  
– Остынь, Барнс, – в голосе Рамлоу прорезались нереальные нотки: глубинная нежность, мягкость, сытая улыбка уверенного в себе хищника. – Сам посуди, много ли радости чувствовать себя игрушкой.  
  
– Ну это уже зависит только от него: кем ему стать, игрушкой или равноправным партнёром, – дальнейший разговор потонул за закрытой дверью.  
  
Тони взглянул на себя в зеркало. Ему казалось, что он должен был измениться, он не мог быть всё тем же, что и раньше – не после всего, что пришлось пережить сегодня. Но беспристрастное стекло отражало всё те же глаза, всё те же взъерошенные волосы, всю ту же пижонскую бородку вокруг кривящегося в гримасе рта… Смазка тягуче обволокла пальцы, и Тони решительно ввинтил себе в зад сразу два, зашипев от отчаянной самонадеятельности.  
  
К тому времени, когда он, укутанный в мягкий халат, вновь распахнул дверь, Тони удалось совладать с собой. Он был готов к насмешливым взглядам, возможно даже к непристойным комментариям, но их не последовало. Стало даже немного обидно. Впрочем, дожидавшийся его на постели костюм был выше всяких похвал, настолько идеально сев по фигуре, будто его шили лишь для Тони. Скорее всего, так и было.  
  


***

  
  
  
Капитан Гидра в любой ситуации производил неизгладимое впечатление. В основном, заставляя окружающих превращаться в стадо кроликов, не в добрый час попавшихся на глаза удаву. Стивен Роджерс, облачённый в парадную офицерскую форму – должен был быть запрещён как оружие массового поражения. Тони буквально физически ощутил, как поджаривается его мозг, не в силах осознать масштаба накрывшего-таки его пиздеца.  
  
Слова клятвы он проговорил словно под гипнозом. Бесконечная череда рукопожатий, бокалов с по виду чем-то явно алкогольным, на деле оказывающимся не крепче газировки, и даже тур вальса в крепчайших в мире объятиях – всё это походило на кадры киноплёнки, мелькавшие перед не успевающим за сюжетом взглядом.  
  
Наконец, тяжёлая рука, весь вечер лежащая на его талии, жарко обхватила ладонь, потянув за собой, и Тони пошёл, оставляя за спиной ярко освещённый зал и голоса гостей. Они не проронили ни слова, пока полумрак коридора не сменился полумраком спальни. Роджерс аккуратно прикрыл дверь и выпустил-таки ладонь Тони. Почему-то тут же стало неловко, и Тони запихал обе руки в карманы брюк, задумчиво разглядывая величайшего кроватного монстра на своей памяти.  
  
Ложе, без преувеличения исполинских размеров, было, вероятно, способно вместить весь особый отряд Капитана, и Тони на мгновение задумался, не было ли это правдой – картинка, явившаяся мысленному взору, оказалась в равной степени смущающей и интригующей. В штанах наметилось оживление.  
  
– Энтони, – голос Капитана звучал непривычно мягко, так, будто он разговаривал с пугливым животным или несмышленым ребёнком. – Энтони, ты не хочешь помочь мне раздеться?  
  
Он не хотел, вот ни капельки. Он вообще не собирался здесь находиться. И полюбуйтесь, чем это обернулось? Не давая себе шанса передумать, Тони решительно обернулся и принялся расправляться с начищенными пуговицами.  
  
Что ж, пуговиц могло бы быть и побольше… Его собственная рубашка просто осела на пол неприглядными драными лоскутами – Капитану не терпелось развернуть свой подарок. Упругий матрас мягко спружинил, принимая на себя вес двух тел, и Тони задохнулся, когда чужой язык, напористо и нагло раздвинув его губы, хозяйски прошёлся по его собственному.  
  
Роджерс не терял времени даром, вклинившись коленом меж бёдер Тони, заставляя раскрыться для себя. Цепкие пальцы ухватили сосок, пробежались по рёбрам и, проигнорировав член, нырнули меж поджимающихся ягодиц, легко проскальзывая во влажную дырку. Тони оглушило восторженным рыком:  
  
– Боже мой, Энтони, ты готовился для меня! Поверить не могу, дорогой, – пальцы толкались в него с настойчивым нетерпением. Было очевидно, что Роджерс едва сдерживается от того, чтобы тут же заменить их членом.  
  
Этот самый член Тони отчётливо чувствовал бедром, и размеры не радовали. То есть гордость Капитана была поистине капитанских размеров и стойкости, и задница Тони трусливо сжималась в ожидании неизбежного, провоцируя всё новые восторги Роджерса. Тот как с цепи сорвался, болтал без умолку сущую ересь, с каждым мгновениям скатываясь всё в большую пошлятину:  
  
– Такой нетерпеливый, Энтони. Не могу дождаться, как ты так же будешь сжиматься на моём члене. Хочешь мой член, родной? Хороший мой, жадный мальчик. Всё получишь – всего меня, – только потерпи. Давай немножко тебя растянем. Такая славная тесная дырочка. Истосковался по мне, милый? Я знаю, знаю, мне тоже было несладко, пока ты хвостом крутил, цену себе набивал. Я сразу знал, что ты бесценный. Для меня, только для меня. Да что ж ты творишь? Ну давай сам, а я придержу.  
  
Тони взлетел над постелью, чтобы тут же плюхнуться на колени Роджерса. В опустевшую дырку настойчиво ткнулась крупная головка, и ноги Тони внезапно разъехались так, что он принялся неудержимо сползать, насаживаясь на колом стоящий огромный член гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось. Он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в плечи Роджерса, заелозил, тщась замедлить движение, но добился прямо противоположного. Впрочем, в восприятии Роджерса все его трепыхания, очевидно, обозначали высшую степень нетерпения, о чём Тони тут же проинформировали очередной порцией горячечного шёпота:  
  
– Ну куда же ты так спешишь, мой золотой? Ты можешь навредить себе, Энтони, ну потерпи немножко, любимый. Какой же ты тесный, горячий! Как представлю тебя с пальцами в заднице, – как ты готовился для меня, Энтони, – это выше моих сил. Хочу видеть, как ты это делаешь. Обещай, что теперь всегда будешь делать это только со мной. А лучше я сам. Вымою тебя, вылижу, а потом растяну так медленно, что ты обкончаешься от моего языка в своей дырке, от моих пальцев. И только тогда я войду, засажу тебе, когда ты будешь чувствительным до боли – так, чтобы ты орал на мне в голос. Буду драть тебя, пока ты имени своего не позабудешь. Всё забудешь, кроме моего члена. Будешь скулить на мне, пока я кончаю в тебя!  
  
Тони действительно заскулил. Он бы заорал – но горло сдавило так, что не вышло ничего, кроме беспомощного скулёжа. Дыхание перехватывало. В отчаянии он вцепился зубами в маячившее перед глазами плечо, покорно терпя мощные толчки, слушая тяжёлое дыхание Роджерса, стыдное хлюпанье, с которым тело встречало вторжение, и просто старался дышать. У него не осталось сил даже удивиться собственному оргазму. Лишь когда Роджерс, в очередной раз зарычав, замер, кончая, мелькнула мысль о том, что этот безумный день наконец-то закончился.  
  
О том, какой безумной теперь станет вся его жизнь, сил думать уже не было.  
  


***

  
  
  
То, что презентованная дражайшим супругом, чтоб его черти драли без продыху, безделица – не просто модная штучка, Тони понял сразу. Ему иногда казалось, что в нём самом обычная человеческая плоть щедро разбавлена микросхемами: он словно чувствовал технику, даже мельчайший намёк на неё. А тут на его руке уютно обосновалось целое чудо, и разве же было можно устоять?  
  
С тем, как именно работает браслет, Тони разобрался в два счёта, и даже не удивился паранойе Роджерса – тот и раньше не спускал с него глаз, а нынче, добившись своего, и вовсе походил на дракона, обретшего сокровище. Дай ему волю – натурально подгрёб бы под себя и плевался огнём на любое движение.  
  
Тони держался изо всех сил, но как же хотелось хоть ненадолго снова почувствовать пусть даже иллюзию свободы. Возможность сбежать всерьёз он даже не рассматривал – как бы то ни было, а врать себе Тони всё-таки отучился. Но потом вдруг накатило, накрыло так, что хоть вой, и Тони очнулся только тогда, когда дорогущее электронное нутро браслета оказалось основательно раскурочено и лишь один ещё держащийся микроскопически тонкий контакт отделял его от очередного глобального пиздеца.  
  
Думать о том, как поведёт себя Роджерс, обнаружив пропажу сигнала, было страшно до одури. Тони затошнило, голова пошла кругом, точно он основательно приложился к крепкому. Не помня себя, он плёлся по улицам, лишь чудом не сталкиваясь ни с кем из прохожих. Браслет лежал в кармане пиджака, казалось, прожигая его. Тони не мог думать ни о чём, кроме этого единственного оставшегося рабочим контакта. Он забрёл в какую-то кофейню, плюхнулся за столик в дальнем углу, что-то ответил подоспевшей официантке и даже разжился в результате чашкой недурного кофе, сделал первый глоток – словно сорвавшийся курильщик крепкую затяжку – и, опустив руку в карман, не глядя, дёрнул крохотный проводок.  
  
Мир не разлетелся на куски в то же мгновение, но это была лишь видимость. Тони знал, что за ним придут. Он не мог бы ответить, почему он так поступил. Он не был свободен – даже в эти растянувшиеся в бесконечность мгновения Тони принадлежал Роджерсу.  
  
Когда за окном взвыли сирены, он вздохнул с облегчением: сводящее с ума ожидание наконец-то закончилось.  
  
Роджерс вломился с грацией танка, едва не снеся с петель двери, выцепил взглядом Тони и коротко рявкнул что-то в гарнитуру. Сирены стихли, гражданские потянулись на выход… Тони остался сидеть. На него вдруг накатило абсолютное спокойствие. Он потянулся к чашке и сделал глоток. Кофе даже не успел остыть.  
  
Его сгребли за шкирку, как кутёнка, выволокли в проход, а потом Роджерс просто швырнул его к стойке, одной рукой по-прежнему придерживая за загривок, а другой сдирая брюки. Тони не сопротивлялся, он даже не успел ужаснуться тому, что ему, похоже, засадят сейчас насухую – куда там, когда он до сих пор с трудом принимал эту махину по смазке. Роджерс на мгновение замер у него за спиной, придавил сильнее, навалившись на спину, зашарил по стойке, с грохотом сбивая что-то на пол, а после Тони в зад ткнулось тонкое и твёрдое, неглубоко проскользнуло и зашипело, упруго заполняя.  
  
Взбитые сливки! Из груди вырвался истерический смешок, тут же оборвавшийся долгим стоном, когда Роджерс одним сильным движением въехал в него.  
  
Он толкался молча, лишь прикусив взмокший загривок и всё сильнее сжимая зубы, и Тони откровенно сорвало крышу. Стоны сменились криком – Тони орал что есть мочи, подаваясь навстречу, крутил задницей, точно заправская блядь, сжимался, заставляя Роджерса рычать…  
  
Оргазм походил на удар тока – Тони тряхнуло так, что клацнули зубы.  
  
Роджерс же и не думал останавливаться. Он долбился Тони в зад, как заведённый, каждым движением проезжаясь по оголённым нервам, выворачивая его наизнанку, так, что не было никакой возможности терпеть. Тони трясло, как в лихорадке, пот лился ручьём, и, когда всё, наконец, закончилось, он сам бы не удержался на ногах.  
  
Роджерс бухнулся на колени у него за спиной, вцепился своими огромными лапищами в ягодицы, широко разводя их, и присосался к только что оставленной дырке Тони, как изнывающий от жажды к ручью. Он лизал так, что у Тони снова встало, как не вставало даже в колледже. Жадно причмокивая, толкаясь языком, высасывая остатки растаявших сливок и собственную сперму… Горячие ладони мяли зад, несомненно оставляя синяки. Судя по ощущениям, синяки наливались и на бёдрах – точно по форме вкогтившихся недавно пальцев. И, словно этого было мало – ягодицу опалило укусом. Роджерс клеймил его собой с остервенением, наказывал, подчинял себе снова и снова, и Тони плыл под ним, послушной глиной ложась под пальцы, принимая ту форму, которую они ему придавали.  
  
Наконец, оставив достаточно меток, его просто вскинули на плечо, едва прикрыв зад. Вися вниз головой, Тони не нашёл ничего лучше, как облапить маячившую перед носом задницу дорогого супруга. Роджерс сбился с шага, а потом с оттягом приложил Тони тяжёлой ладонью, что-то прошипев про ошейник.  
  
Тони не стал прислушиваться: пусть будет сюрприз.  


  


* * *

 


End file.
